pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Corporatization of YouTube
|- ! colspan="2" style="background: #0066cc; text-align: center;" | Belligerents |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #0066cc; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align:top;" | Individual Creators PewDiePie's logo Supported by: | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | Corporate YouTube T-Series's logo Supported by: |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #0066cc; text-align: center;" | Commanders and Leaders |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #0066cc; padding-left: 0.5em;" | | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | Supporters |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #0066cc; text-align: center;" | Casualties and losses |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #0066cc; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | Millions of dollars | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align: top;" | YouTube's dignity |} Over the past few years, YouTube has become more like TV. This all started in early 2015 when YouTube promoted quantity over quality. (A 10 hour video with 10% audience retention would get more promotion that a 2 minute video with 100% audience retention.) These changes caused many channels to stagnate (like Markiplier and jacksepticeye), while it caused other channels (like Bright Side and 5-Minute Crafts) to rise. Battles Great Subscriber "War" The Great Subscriber "War" is an ongoing battle between PewDiePie and T-Series to see who can be the #1 most subscribed channel on YouTube. On August 29, 2018, PewDiePie uploaded a video titled "THIS CHANNEL WILL OVERTAKE PEWDIEPIE (LWIAY #46)". This was where the drama began. On October 26, 2018, just before T-Series surpassed PewDiePie in total subscribers, MrBeast uploaded a video encouraging his fans to subscribe to PewDiePie. This video caused the YouTube community to wake up to this issue, thus encouraging others to make campaigns like these. Events #January 27, 2018: T-Series becomes the second most subscribed channel on YouTube. #August 2, 2018: Pyrocynical uploads a video titled "THIS CHANNEL WILL OVERTAKE PEWDIEPIE (ASOT)". #August 29, 2018: PewDiePie uploads a video titled "THIS CHANNEL WILL OVERTAKE PEWDIEPIE! (LWIAY #46)". #September 1, 2018: FlareTV starts tracking PewDiePie vs. T-Series #September 23, 2018: The Game Theorists uploads a video explaining PewDiePie vs. T-Series. #October 5, 2018: PewDiePie releases "TSERIES DISS TRACK"; currently, it's PewDiePie's most viewed videos. #October 26, 2018: MrBeast promotes PewDiePie by buying billboards in his home city. #November 25, 2018: MrBeast promotes PewDiePie again by saying PewDiePie 100K for 12 hours. #December 2, 2018: Markiplier does a live stream that saves PewDiePie. #January 3, 2019: The sub gap between PewDiePie and T-Series drops below 100M again. #January 20, 2019: Andrei Terbea promotes PewDiePie. #February 3, 2019: DramaAlert does a live stream that promotes PewDiePie. #February 22, 2019: PewDiePie gets dethroned by T-Series for 8 minutes due to a YouTube audit; however, he swiftly regains his throne. #March 21, 2019: T-Series beats PewDiePie with nearly 5K extra subscribers, but the Bro Army succesfully countered that, and now the sub gap is back at 23K for PewDiePie Adpocalypse The Adpocalypse is an ongoing battle between creators and YouTube. It started in March 2017 when extremist content was being served with ads. The UK government responded by pulling those ads off the video. In September 2017, PewDiePie used the n-word in one of his streams. This event was covered by the media. Thus, #PewDiePieIsOverParty was born. In February 2019, YouTube started to target content that would "endanger minors and/or contains hateful comments" by disabling comments and demonetizing these videos. Battle Against Bright Side Bright Side is a YouTube channel that makes top "x" lists and riddle videos. These riddle videos can often be very dark. Bright Side also employs a lot of clickbait thumbnail and video titles. On March 15, 2017, the Bright side YouTube channel was founded. The channel quickly blew up because the YouTube algorithm was (as still is) favoring channels that uploaded multiple videos a day. By July, they had over 170 million video views. Yet, many people are resisting to watch Bright Side's videos. Jarvis Johnson even made a "content cop" on Bright Side. He reviewed their videos, and came to the conclusion that they're not worth watching. Minor Battles There were also many lesser-known battles against corporatism Holasoygerman Vs Badabun On January 19, 2019, Mexican company Badabun's youtube channel was close to having the most subscribers in the Spanish-speaking community. That day, although, holasoygerman's other and active channel, JuegaGerman, made a video about the situation and gained 400k subscribers in that day alone. Eventually, on April 24, Badabun finally surpassed holasoygerman to become the 10th most subscribed Youtube channel.Category:Other Category:T-Series Category:History Category:YouTube